


No one said it was easy

by Lonelyballoon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I guess???, M/M, Mike Hanlon deserves every single piece of love in the world, Mystery, Sonia Kaspbrak’s A+ parenting, The Losers Club, all the Losers are dumb tm, i cant keep up with tenses for the life Of Me, maybe this is based off scooby doo maybe it isn’t, maybe this is how i cope, no pennywise idk who that is, so I’m sorry about that, stan saves everyone, the chapters are longer than Richie’s wang, they share half a brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyballoon/pseuds/Lonelyballoon
Summary: One by one, Stan goes around and cuts their hands. They are all standing up now, their eyes the picture of fear. Fear of the unknown. But, they are still standing, Bill notes.Stan cuts Beverly’s hand last, then stands in his place. Slowly, they all reach up and take each other’s hands. Bill’s stings slightly, but he holds tight. The night is completely silent now.“S-s-swear,” Bill says “swear t-t-that yu-you won’t t-t-tell anyone a-about this. A-a-and, no m-matter what, we’ll face this t-t-together.”On March 22nd, seven children stand in a circle, a secret that could easily kill them hidden between their hands.A few months later, they all exprence the worst day of their lives, a day that they have to keep a secret from the whole of Derry.And now, almost two years later, Bill Denbrough returns to Derry. And it becomes rapidly clear that they’re not the only people who know about them, about what they’re hiding.Question is, will they tell?





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> there’s no good way to explain this fic but if i had to, then it’s scooby doo on crack
> 
> also i’m sorry in advance for all the spelling errors i’ve made pls forgive me

I’ll set the scene for you; it’s the start of summer, two years ago. You’ve had a long day, running errands, finishing off work you should of finished off weeks ago. But now the sun is beginning to set, and you have your window thrown open. It’s warm, stuffy, and every now and then a breeze will flutter your curtains.

It’s strangely peaceful. The traffic is slow that evening, and someone from the house over is playing music, loud enough so it’s travels. You can’t make out the words but it’s a nice melody.

Your phone pings. Casually, you pick it up and click on the message.

Its just your Mom. Or maybe your friend. Or even your roommate. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is what they’ve sent you.

A brief article off your local newspaper. You scan it.

The family who live a few blocks down have had a tragic accident. Their little boy, Georgie Denbrough...

You read to the end. The only thing you got out of it was that the Denbrough’s are leaving Derry. Who can blame them, you think momentarily.

It doesn’t change your life or anything. You hardly knew the Denbrough’s, though you saw them around. The biggest thing about them you knew was that their eldest son stuttered.

Still, you find yourself thinking of what happened to their youngest son for a while after they leave. It’s terrible, sure, but something about it is so... so off.

Its nothing you can explain. And eventally, you stop thinking of it all together. 

The Denbrough house sits empty and after a while, some new family move into it. 

No conclusion ever arises about what happened to Georgie. It’s labled as a freak accident, then forgotten.

But it wasn’t a freak accident. Not really. It was something completely different.

And only seven people know.

______

It’s bad enough moving schools, but moving back to one you left a year ago? That sucks. Really sucks as Bill Denbrough was quickly finding out.

He’s sitting in the second row off his Physics class, a room he hasn’t been in for over a year. It’s basically the same, of course; the same wobbly tables, the same faded blue chairs, the same blown up poster of the periodic table on the back wall. But undoubtedly there is something different.

Before he left Derry a year ago, he was no one. He wasn’t popular or well known, or anything close to that. He just faded into the background. And he was okay with it. He had friends and that was good enough for him. But now, it’s like someone’s following him around with a spotlight. Everywhere he goes, people turn and look at him. Whispers follow him in the corridors and even his Math teacher did a double take at his name.

He knows why of course. Everyone knows who he is now because they know who Georgie is. Or was. Bill, to everyone here, is just the freak who’s brother disappeared. Shortly after, Bill and his parents followed.

But they don’t know what actually happened. No one does. No one apart from Bill. Bill and six other people he hadn’t spoken to since he left. Six other people who live in Derry.

The Losers Club. That’s what they called themselves. They could never be separated. And they liked it that way. Especially after what happened in the summer. All the promises, the tears, the laughter. Bill still had the scar on his palm. Would always have the scar on his palm, he supposes. Some things, you just can’t change.

He lets his physics teacher drone on, his own thoughts louder than his teacher.

After what had happened that Summer, Bill had never wanted to see them again. No as friends, not as faces in the crowd, not as photographs. Nothing.

But now, being back in Derry after all that time, part of him did want to see them again.

His parents and him had moved to Devon and while it was nice enough, Bill never really made friends. He’d missed the Losers intensely for the first few weeks, despite everything.

But he knew they had probably moved on now. If the six of them were still close friends, Bill would be shocked. He knows friends are meant to share secrets and that’s meant to keep them close, but the way that summer worked out, he thinks it did the opposite.

Still, they could still be friends. It was entirely possible. He supposed they still went to school here, Derry being so small. Who knew, maybe things would go back to how they were Before.

Before. Before what, though? Before the night everything turned to shit, or before the promise?

The bell rings then, and everybody begins to pack away their stuff, hurrying to get out of the class.

Bill gets up too, still rocky on how the school worked. In Devon, the class would have to stay until the teachers themselves dismissed them, and then it was a small five minutes to get to wherever you next class was.

He supposes he’ll remember again, soon enough.

He clumsily swings his rucksack onto his back and follows the stream of kids out of the classroom, eyes on the ground. It was History now, and then (thank God) lunch.

The people thin out as they split and Bill made his way to the stairway, remembering his directions from a year and a bit ago.

He slides his hands onto the handlebars and is about to climb the stairs with the other students when he sees her.

Her coppery hair is still curly, like it was when he saw her last, except it’s short now, and her freckled arms are wearing the silver bracelet with a lock on she always wore.

Beverly.

Bill re traces his steps on impulse, dodging the people going up the stairs. He half runs to her, catching her before she disappears to whatever lesson she’s going to.

“Bev!” He shouts when he’s close enough behind her, and she turns. Her face goes from confusion to shock to happiness.

“Bill!” She says, hugging him. Bill, who wasn’t expecting this, half hugs her back.

She breaks apart from him, her skin radiating. “I heard people saying you were back but- why didn’t you call, you dummy! I’d of met you outside of school!”

“I guess we kinda fell out of touch.” Bill says, grinning too. Bev Marsh, he knows, has that effect on people.

Beverly purses her lips, but her eyes are still twinkling. “Well, how are you?”

“Okay.” Bill says. “Lots of people have been staring but that’s about it.”

“Aw, they’ll stop. Not much happens here, so anything new is enough to make the papers.”

“Definitely.” Bill says, gripping the straps of his bag. “So, how are the Losers.”

It’s a shot in the dark. Part of him still doesn’t really want to, but all the adrenaline of seeing Bev again is makes him wonder. Maybe there is still hope.

The light in Beverly’s eyes dim a bit, but she quickly smiles. “Well, after you left we sort off... became distant.”

“You don’t see each other anymore?” Bill asks, a familiar sadness sinking into himself.

Beverly smiles again, but it’s sadder now. “Not really. Mike pulled out of school to work on the farm full time. He’s homeschooled again, but I see him sometimes, biking around. Stan shut himself away. I see him around, but we never talk. I don’t think he really talks to anyone. You know how hard he took what happened.”

Bill nods, because of course he remembers it. He could recall it perfectly, as if slipping a dvd into a TV and pressing play. And, no matter how hard he tried, he probably wouldn’t ever forget.

“Well, Eddie did the same.” Bev says, fiddling with her bracelet. Bill rememberers how often she did that, and another pang of sadness hits him. “It was different than Stan, though. You could tell he didn’t want to, but he stopped talking to all of us. He started using his aspirator again, too.”

“He did?” Bill asks. “I thought he was over that!”

“We all did.” Bev says. “But you know how his Mom is.”

Bill bites the inside of his cheek, remembering all too well the bearing figure of Sonia Kaspbrak. “She still deputy mayor?”

“Uh hu.” Bev says. “You know how awful she was. Still is, I suppose.”

“What about Richie and Ben?” Bill asks, naming the last members of their club.

“Richie’s gone.” Bev says, twisting her bracelet around her index finger. “You know what he was like, shutting himself off from the world. He did that too, and after a while he was just like a ghost. He has a radio job now, you know?”

“Really?” Bill says. “Gee, Richie was mad over his voices.

“It’s just an intern job but yeah.” Bev smiles. “He works hard for it, I’m sure. But Ben’s still here. As far as I’m aware, we’re the only Losers who still talk.”

“What, are you like a couple?” Bill asks.

“What? No! No, no but we see each uh, other regularly. We’re friends.” Bev’s cheeks are a deep pink and Bill kicks himself for not taking a hint. Back when the Losers Club was actually a club, Bev and Ben obviously had some feelings for each other. But a year later and they both seem just as obvious.

Beverly looks away from Bill, seemingly very interested in the Shakespeare poster on the wall behind him, but Bill can see the regret in her eyes.

How could they of fallen so far apart. Before, they could almost read each other’s thoughts. And now... now, they hardly knew each other.

Bill wishes they’d at least stayed in touch. He knew he’d never be as close to anyone as he was to those six people. And now that Bev has reminded him of them, it was like an old cut had re opened. He felt all the pain and hurt fresh, as if it was only yesterday they’d been at the Barrens with each other.

Maybe it is better off this way, for that doesn’t stop Bill wanting them.

“You should come to the quarry with me and Ben!” Bev says suddenly, snapping Bill out of his thoughts.

“Uh, sure-“ Bill says, a little uncertainly. Bev seems to sense this because her smile drops a little.

“I mean, if you want to-“

“Yes.” Bill says quickly. “Yeah, I do. Tomorrow?”

Bev nods, smile returning. “Tomorrow.”

The second bell rings and Bill realises that the entire corridor and stairway is empty. Shit, he should be in History.

“I’ll see you.” Bill says, turning around to hurry up the stairs.

“Wait, Bill!” Bev calls after him. Bill stops and turned around.

“Your stutters gone.” She says lightly.

“Yeah.” Bill says, and continues up the stairs.

And it has gone. It had vanished somewhere in the last year.

If only things were that easy, he thinks. Imagine if something you really hate just vanished. A stutter, a memory...

A secret.


	2. We could have the plague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear:  
what happened before Bill moves back is in past tense, what happened after is in present:)
> 
> also this is the first *proper* chapter and it’s probably one of the favourite things i’ve ever written so i really hope you enjoy it (it’s very Long i’m sorry)

Six phone calls were made on March 22nd, two years before Bill Denbrough re joined Derry High School.

Those six calls were made by Bill himself, who had taken it upon himself to assemble some sort of a meeting. Seven friends, one place. Simple.

At nineteen minutes past one in the morning, Bill left his house via the back door, careful not to wake his parents up. Two minutes later, several miles away, Mike Hanlon reversed his bike from the family’s faded red farmhouse. Stan Uris climbed on his bike a mer thirty seconds afterwards, taking very slow and calculated steps. Richie Tozier, however, went for a more quick approach and two minutes after Stan, jumped from his window and onto the bins outside. At that exact same moment, Eddie Kaspbrak unlocked his front door, listening to his Mother’s snoring from the sofa. At twenty-three minutes past, Ben Hanscom easily slipped out of his back door, his Mom fast asleep. A short ten seconds after that, Beverly Marsh swung from her window onto the apartment stairs outside, wind almost blowing her off.

At half one, all seven of them were riding their bikes to the barrens. It was a clear night, and the moon was clearly visible in the sapphire blue sky.

As he was cycling past the blossom trees near the canal, Stan couldn’t help but notice how oddly perfect everything seemed. How the trees were rustling very slightly, and how the moon glimmered on the water. He took the scene in for a few seconds, then turned back to the road, cycling on.

Beverly rode under the power lines, glancing up at them every few seconds. They were silhouetted against the night stars, and it looked so alluring, so different from Derry, she couldn’t help but stare. She couldn’t place exactly what it was, but something felt different. Unfamiliar.

She gripped her handles harder, the firm rubber pressing into her palms, and sped up. Her thoughts sometimes ran away with her.

But as they were riding at half one in the morning, passing the things they saw daily, each one of them had the same thought: somethings changed. Something right there, in Derry.

None of the seven could place exactly what it was or when it had happened, but as the cool air nipped their faces they all knew it was true. Something had changed. Nothing they could see but something they could feel. Something deep down in their chest. They were apart of something bigger.

Mike arrived first, letting his bike fall to the ground. The others came soon after, Richie arriving last only four minutes after Mike.

The seven of them sat down on the grass, making a sort of circle. Their bikes made almost a border surrounding them, Stan’s stood up using his brake and Eddie’s small one laid carelessly on the ground.

The wind blew stronger. Something moved from down in the barrens. The seven kids watched each other in the dark, no one daring to speak. Even Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier wasn’t talking.

Something was going to happen.

“Why are we here?” Ben said finally. He was wearing a pare of deep blue jeans and a grey hoodie. He was winding one of their strings around his index finger. Richie’s figures drummed on the log and Beverly was picking at her thumb. All eyes were on Bill.

“Wu-wu-we n-need to f-f-figure out whu-whu-whats going o-on.” Bill said, looking steadily back.

There was barely any reaction. Eddie took a sharp breath in but apart from that, none of them looked fazed. They all knew this was coming, they just had to wait for Bill to take some sort of lead.

“Nothings happening.” Stan said finally, eyes focused on the ground. “Nothing can be happening. We’re all just spooked.”

“Spooked doesn’t make you sick, Stanny.” Richie said.

“We’re not sick.” Bev said firmly.

“We have to be.” Ben said, looking her. “There’s no other explanation.”

Bill bit the end of his tongue, considering. Over the past week, all seven of them had been experiencing some sort of... symptoms. Bev had felt hot, Stan had felt unusually cold. Eddie got out of breath at random points, even just sitting still. Richie had taken a drink of water over Bill’s the other night and choked on it immediately, for no good reason. Ben had been experiencing very painful headaches and Mike kept seeing blurry spots on front of his eyes. And Bill, normal, nothing out of the ordinary Bill’s legs had been hurting like mad. They felt like someone had taken to punching his knees for a laugh.

Maybe if only one of them had experienced this they could put it off as sickness. After all, it wasn’t unusual to be sick. If only Bev had been feeling oddly flustered, or if only Ben had been experiencing bad headaches, they could of told and adult and dealt with it with pills or medication. But all seven of them ill? That wasn’t something they could just strut into a pharmacy about. Something else must be going on. Bill really didn’t know much about treatments or symptoms but he felt sure something like this wasn’t normal.

“If it helps,” Eddie said after a pause. “we could be suffering from the plague.”

“Yes, very helpful.” Stan said.

“I can’t think of what else it could be!” Eddie said, pulling his shoulders back. “Bev and Stan, you could just have some sort of flu, but... it seems so weird that all of us have something different. I mean, Richie, suddenly not being able to drink water isn’t even associated with an illness!”

Richie looked over at Eddie and bit the inside of his cheek, his fingers still drumming the wood.

“We could ask someone?” Mike suggested. “Like a doctor or something.”

“No.” Beverly said quickly, looking up fast. “No, we can’t do that.”

“Why?” Mike said.

“They’ll lock us up, that’s why!” Beverly ran a hand through her gingery hair.

“What if it isn’t a sickness at all.” Ben said quietly.

“Wu-wu-well w-what e-else could i-it b-b-be?” Bill said. Ben met his eyes in the dark and something passed between them. Ben cleared his throat.

“Something happened.” He said. He looked like he was testing his words carefully. “It was like... I don’t know. It’s going to sound crazy but...” He sighed and looked up. “I made something move, okay?”

No one said anything. Stan cocked his head. Richie’s fingers finally stopped drumming.

“That’s not too unusual.” Richie said, clearly confused.

“No, not like that.” Ben said. He looked at Bill again, but Bill thought he already knew what Ben was going to say. “I made something move without touching it.”

Beverly inhaled deeply. Somewhere off in the distance, a owl hooted.

“You made something...” Mike said, looking rapidly at Ben.

Ben nodded. “Like I said, I can’t explain it. It could...I mean, it could be nothing. I was at home, just tonight, and I was washing up. This plate, it was near the side of the basin. I reached for it but... It dropped off before I could touch it. Like someone pushed it.”

“Maybe it fell.” Eddie said, but they all knew it wasn’t true.

“So your saying,” Stan spoke slowly. “That you. Moved. A plate. With your mind.”

“Yes.” Ben said. “Maybe or- I don’t know. I just... it just happened.”

The silence swallowed them. Bill looked at them all, the only light coming from the moon and glowing stars. Ben was telling the truth, he knew that. And he also knew that what they were expecting wasn’t a normal sickness. But he knew that people couldn’t just move things with their minds. Surely it wasn’t possible. Yet, Ben had done it. Somehow, he had. This wasn’t a comic book, or some far fetched hollywood movie. This was Derry. And at Derry, nothing extraordinary ever happened. Right?

“Maybe it was-“ Ben said, but Richie cut him off.

“Something happened to me too.”

“It did?” Beverly asked.

“Yeah.” Richie adjusted his glasses and Bill could tell he was trying to not show how nervous he actually was. “It was so, like, weird. I hadn’t tried to drink anything since Bill’s because...yanno. Anyway, I doing my teeth and the tap was running and I moved to turn it off but it like... went everywhere. Like someone put their figure on the faucet. It was spraying and spraying and I dropped my hand in, in shock and... it stopped.”

“Just like that?” Eddie asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah.” Richie said. He looked at them the most openly Bill had ever seen.

“So you what? Moved water?” Beverly asked.

Richie shrugged.

“It happened to me too.” Eddie said quietly. “Something did. Something that can’t be explained. I-“ He stammered and glanced up quickly. Bill gave him a small nod. “I was in the living room. My Mom, she was meant to be out till six. Office work. But uh, she came back early. I heard the door and I ran out of the room and up the stairs. The last few steps I- I was going fast and I like... hovered. I missed like, three steps. I just levitated over them. When I got to the landing, I just sort of fell. I tried to tell myself I was just sick but...”

“You weren’t.” Ben said for Eddie. Eddie nodded.

They lapsed into silence again. Bill could see the same thing reflected in each one of their faces: this can’t be happening. But it was.

Bill knew they wouldn’t make this up. And besides, something strange was happening to all seven of them. Something that couldn’t be explained. But maybe they didn’t need to have a written out explanation. Maybe it was one of those times when you just had to trust the universe in whatever it chucked at you. Because, no matter what they’d be thought, it was happening. This was very real. And trying to prove it wasn’t, wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

“Well, you know your... things.” Mike said, looking from Richie to Eddie to Ben. “But what about the rest of us? I mean, do we even have...?”

“No.” Stan said at the same time Beverly said “Yes.”.  
  
“It has to be all of us.” Richie said. “We’ve all been experiencing something weird.”

“A-a-and w-we’re the lu-lu-lucky s-seven.” Bill said. “It’s m-mean to b-b-be us.”

“You can’t know that.” Eddie protested but Bill shook his head. He did know. They all knew.

“You know what this means, right?” Richie said. He was grinning, ever so slightly. “We have powers.”

“We do not-“ Stan started, but Bev cut him off.

“You think that’s what is is?” She said. “Us? The losers? With... powers?”

“Yes!” Richie said. “I mean, think about it. Ben can move things with his mind, Eddie can fly, and I can move water!”

“I cannot fly.” Eddie said. “I levitated for a few seconds. That’s not flying.”

“Not yet.” Richie said.

“This!” Ben said, gesturing with his arms. “This is crazy! It’s ridiculous! It’s-It’s-“

“Not possible.” Beverly said. “Yet it’s happening.”

“No.” Stan said quietly.

“Why does everything that happens have to have an explanation.” Mike said. “Why don’t we just... do this our way.”

“But I don’t see how it can real.” Eddie said. “I mean-“

“But we,” Mike said firmly “have the ability to do something life changing. I mean, people would kill to have what we have.”

“Exactly!” Eddie said. “What if we get hunted or something?”

“We can’t tell anyone.” Richie said. “It will have to be our secret.”

“No.” Stan said again.

“It’s a pretty big secret.” Beverly said. “But... I think I’m okay with it. I mean, it goes against everything but... Derry has never been normal, has it?”

“The monsters are made up.” Eddie said, referring to the towns so called history. “It’s just a bunch of scary stories to drag in tourists. I should know, I live with the Vice Mayor.”

“The monsters aren’t real.” Ben said. “But you cant deny that something strange happened in Derry. The ironworks explosion, the Echo Mansion disappearing, the shear amounts of accidents that can’t be accidents. And it has a high crime rate.”

“So we have powers because Derry is... evil?” Mike said.

“Maybe.” Ben said. “All I know is we posses something most humans don’t.”

“I want to find my power!” Beverly said.

“No!” Stan cried. A shrill cracking sound broke the nights silence. Something white shot up the log Stan was sitting on. Bill squinted. It looked like rock.

“Oh man-“ Richie said in shock.

That’s when Bill realised, it wasn’t rock but ice. Ice, formed by Stan’s hands.

Stan himself was sitting absolutely still. His eyes were wide and his mouth was handing open slightly, but he was like a statue. Bill wouldn’t of been surprised if he stopped breathing.

The ice glinted mockingly in the moonlight. It looked sharp and harsh. It was jagged and ghostly white shards stuck out of it.

“Stan.” Beverly said. She was looking him with awe, and couldn’t say anything else.

“Ice.” Bill said, not stuttering. “You can make ice.”

Stan opened and closed his mouth, unable to say anything at all. His face was completely pale.

“We can...” Ben said, in total disbelief. “We can... I mean, we have...”

“This is real.” Eddie said quietly. When Stan had somehow made the ice, he’d leapt to his feet.

Bill took a a shaky breath in and looked around at them. They were all scared yet... they were still in the Barrens. They could of ran away but they hadn’t. They were scared but they were determined. And Bill thought that, maybe, they could get through whatever madness this was.

It would have to be a secret. That’s what Richie said. Richie who had a pile of comics under his bed and spent his time at the arcade and who’s laces never stayed done up. Richie who, less than twenty four hours ago, discovered he could move water.

They were still the same. Right? Still losers, through and through. They still loved and cared for each other. They were still the closest friends Bill was ever going to have. But things were going to change. They couldn’t not change. They had powers. Abilities. Something you only ever read about. But... why them?

The Losers were still looking in amazement in Stan, at the ice he seemingly made out of thin air.

Without saying a word, Stan stumbled back. With trembling hands, he reached over to the ice and broke off a shard. It glittered in the light, and, despite his shakiness, Stan held it firmly.

He ran it over the palm of his hand. Someone gasped. Stan’s blood was deep against his pale hand. He swapped it over, and cut his other hand. He looked up, and gave Bill a pointed look. Wordlessly, Bill held his hands out. Stan carefully dragged his across his palm, Bill’s skin splitting in a thin line.

One by one, Stan went around and cut their hands. They were all standing up now, their eyes the picture of fear. Fear of the unknown. But, they were still standing, Bill noted.

Stan cut Beverly last, then stood in his place. Slowly, they all reached up and took each other’s hand. Bill’s stung slightly, but he held tight. The night was completely silent now.

“S-s-swear,” Bill said “swear t-t-that yu-you won’t t-t-tell anyone a-about this. A-a-and, no m-matter what, we’ll face this t-t-together.”

“I swear.” Ben said.

“I swear.” Mike said.

“I swear.” Richie said.

“Swear.” Eddie said.

“I swear.” Beverly said.

“I swear. Swear.” Stan said.

“I s-s-swear.” Bill said.

Suddenly, a fast as anything, a light flashed over the sky. It was like lightning except it covered the entire sky. It was a bright light, blinding everything else away. A force from the middle of their circle crackled and pushed them away, their hands breaking apart as they fell backwards.

Eddie screamed. Mike cried “Christ!”. Beverly half squealed, half gasped.

It felt like someone had faced a ginormous fan in Bill’s direction. He went falling backwards, feet off the ground. He landed on the grass and rolled backwards, throwing his hands pathetically over his head.

The light vanished as soon as it came, almost as if it didn’t exist. Bill rolled over onto his back, blindly away from the circle the flash of light had caused. He could hear someone moving behind the log he’d been sitting on a few moments before.

Steadily, he got into his knees and gripped onto the log. He looked over and saw the six of them on the floor, peering around in shock. The ice that was on the log was shattered but apart from that... there was no proof anything had happened.

Slowly, the seven of the got on their feet. Bill’s hands still stung, but he didn’t even notice. He was shaking slightly, taking in huge breathes to try to calm down.

Something was going to change. Something much bigger than any of them could ever of imagined.  
— — —  
“This is the curse of the shrinking women who supposedly wanders the streets of Derry.” Stan Uris says, two years after he’d cut his palms with an ice spear in the Barrens.

He’s in his family’s museum, working as the tour guide. Derry, being a hotspot for tourism, has its many souvenir shops. For as long as Stan has known, the adults in the town had always been milking Derry of its old history, making whatever scene they could out of it. There had been three books written out of the ironworks explosion, including a picture book. The Bradley Gang had its own T-Shirt range with accompanying coasters and toto bags, something Stan rolls his eyes at every time he sees them.

With whatever history Derry had, rumours and ghost stories came along with it (the ghost stories being just that- ghost stories). And the thing powering all of that was money. The welcoming sign for Derry literally called it “The Most Cursed Place On Earth”. It was stupid beyond belief, and Stan seriously questioned the Prime Minster’s motives.

His parents aren’t half bad though. Yes the own a museum, but they know as well as Stan does that a lake monster didn’t swim about in the canal and a yeti didn’t visit Derry in the Winter (Stan had never seen worse photoshop when he was looking at the apparent sightings). His parents love him and he loves them back. He can talk to them about things and they weren’t pushy or bitter.

But, as much as he loves them, it’s difficult to not roll his eyes while going through the tour.

Today he has a collection of middle aged adults, dressed in designer coats and holding large bags. Almost all of them are holding flash cameras and two even sport notebooks. Stan can already tell some sort of report would be coming.

“And this was a photo of Derry during its logging days.” Stan says flatly. “According to legend, a headless figure wanders around the forest. Scaryyy.”

He walks from the blown up, black and white photo to the statue corridor. Wax figures of Derry’s made up ghosts and ghouls were slotted into the gaps, with polished named signs underneath.

“Here we have the Homecoming Queen of 1958.” Stan says, gesturing towards a wax figure of a girl wearing a long purple dress and a tiara. Her face was frozen in a scream, eyes wide. But when you looked closer, Stan thought she just looked confused. “She went missing on prom night and was never seen again.”

A small babble of talk breaks out. A women with a short brown bob and yellow coat leans forward. “Where did she go?”

“What part of never seen again didn’t you understand?” Stan says, his patience dancing on a thin line.

“Aaaaand that’s all folks.” Donald Uris says, swiftly walking towards the tour group. His wife, Andrea Uris, is walking besides him.

“The gift shop is open, if you just want to leave by the right.” Andrea says, smilingly sweetly. “50% off all books today!”

The group heads off, talking. Stan turns to face his parents.

“Son.” Donald says, like he’d said it in that context too many times before. “I understand this isn’t the funnest way for you to spend your day, but could you at least try?”

“I do try.” Stan says, counting the number of leaflets he was holding. “But I’m not trained in Drama, I can’t act like this stuff is actually real.”

“Sweetie, no one’s asking for that.” Andrea says, pulling open a small cardboard box. “But you could try and sound interested?”

“It’s just so unbelievable.” Stan says. “How can people actually buy this stuff? Homecoming queens, seriously? Derry wasn’t made for tourism.”

“No.” Donald says. “But it’s only natural that people want to find out about its history. And why not a horror museum? Derry has got a mysterious past.”

Stan winces momentarily. Something was definitely mysterious, just not in the form of a monster. But, as far as Stan was aware, only seven people knew that.

“Honey, all we want is you to try and enjoy this.” Andrea says, handing him a pile of leaflets. “Being a tour guide isn’t that bad of a job.”

“No.” Stan sighs. “It’s just, Derry’s completely and utterly  
— — —  
normal.” Beverly Marsh says, holding up a neon yellow jumpsuit. “Just one normal dress, that’s all.”

Her Aunt Helen sighs, holding her glass of ice tea in her hand, leaning against Beverly’s doorframe.

“I mean,” Bev digs through her wooden wardrobe that, until today, had seemed very small. “you think I’d have something that wasn’t five sizes too small or-“ she pulls out a hideous green and purple jacket. “or this!”

“Beverly.” Her aunt says placidly. “You do have something. And even if you don’t, it’s not the end of the world.”

“But-“ Beverly starts, but her Aunt comes in and shook her head, placing her cup down on her bedside table.

“You will have something.” Helen says. “We won’t give up yet.”

She practically steps into the wardrobe and digs through it. Now Bev’s starting to appreciate whoever invented coat hangers.

Her Aunt pulls out a white, summery dress and holds it up. “This works.”

“It’s probably too small.” Bev says, arms crossed.

“Okay, okay, what’s up? Helen says. She sits down on the bed and pats for Bev to sit next to her.

“It’s just...” Bev slumps down and sighs. “Bills back.”

“Bill Denbrough?” Helen asks. Beverly nods. “Oh that’s great! You were all so close.”

“Yeah.” Bev says, brushing her shoes across the floor. “But I feel like... like things between us have changed too much.”

“You wanna go back?” Helen asks.

Bev’s head shoots up. “Not back before... my Dad. But back to when we were close. I missed them. Still do.”

Helen nods, lips pursed. She pats the dress and smiles. “I remember when you first moved in with me. Hardly saw you after the first week. Off you went to see your friends, every second. I felt so lost with you.”

Bev cringes. “Sorry.” She says.

Helen shakes her head. “It’s normal, of course. A kid is gonna want to see her friends. I was just so unused to everything. And when he left... well, you know. You suddenly stopped going out all together.”

“It won’t be like that this time.” Bev says. “It’s only three of us, anyway.”

Helen smiles and lifts the dress up. “So what, you trying to woo this boy?”

Bev chokes at the word woo, and shakes her head frantically. “No, no! I just I use to wear stuff like that. Over the summer. I kind of wanted it to be the same.”

She looks down at her red vans, blush creeping up her cheek. It’s stupid, she knows that. Wearing her old clothes wasn’t going to bring back what they had. Too much has happened. But she can pretend. For her sanity’s sake, at least.

“I think it will look great.” Helen says, standing up. “You were all really close. Attached to the hip”

“Yep.” Bev says fondly. She knows it won’t be like that again. Something more than friendship had pulled them close. Something that, at the time, seemed yes, scary. But also exciting. And then, on the 20th of June...

Bev shakes her head. She won’t think of that. Not today. Today she would go to the Quarry and see Bill and Ben and forget about the past. Just for a few hours.

“I’ll be off now.” Bev says. She gives Helen a peck on the cheek and heads through their bungalow. “I’ll be  
— — —  
back? The canal monster was made up years ago. Why not bring back the Yeti or the headless guy-“

“Because.” Sonia Kaspbrak says, looking harshly at her son. “The canal monster makes good tourism.”

“You mean good money.” Eddie Kaspbrak says. He’s standing in his Mom’s ginormous office, in the Derry’s town house. It use to be located upstairs, but a few years back Sonia had stopped using stairs, so it was re-designed on the first floor.

His Mom is vic mayor, and being Vic Mayor in Derry meant being in charge of who came to see what. And the things people came to see were normally bullshit.

“Eddie, I haven’t got time to argue.” Sonia says, turning in her chair. “People come from all over to see the Canal Festival. Adding in this Mysterious Character is something that works.”

“Can you stop calling them Mysterious Characters, Ma?” Eddie says. “Their just lies.”

“Eddie, could you let me do my job without criticising your mother for once in your life?”

Eddie opens his mouth, then shuts it. He’d rather not see his Mom cry. He wishes he was anywhere but in the townhouse, but his Mom made him come most days and honestly, Eddie doesn’t really have anywhere else to go.

“Collect the posters from the printer.” Sonia says. “Now.”

Eddie sighs and walks the length of the too big room, making sure to slam the door behind him.

Living with the vic Mayor meant knowing all the behind the scene work for Derry. And a surprising amount was pure bullshit. Almost everyday, there’s a new sighting, a new ghost tale. And with every one of them came the money run.

Eddie collects the dark green posters with a large dinosaur head on that looks a big like a deformed egg and walks back to his Mom’s office.

He hates his Mom’s job, but it was just Derry. He knows that. He knows people were driven by money and attention. But Lord help him, why does he have to get dragged into this? It was awkward enough, hearing the adults discuss the towns secrets when he knows one that would change everything. But he’ll just have to live with it.

He slams the papers on his Mom’s desk and she gives him a poisonous look. Eddie holds it for a second before backing down, making his way to the other side of her desk.

“Aw shoot, they came out too dark.” Sonia says. “The ink cartage must need refilling.”

“Oh no.” Eddie mutters. His Mother’s eyes snap over to him, and along with it, the fear.

“I heard Bill Denbrough’s back in town.” She says. Eddie stops.

It was practically the only thing people had been talking about all day. That the Denbrough’s had finally returned to Derry.

Eddie hadn’t actually seen him but he we hopeful enough. If Bill was back, maybe they all could re join. Like they use to. Like when-

“I don’t want to hanging around with him.” Sonia sniffs.

“What!” Eddie cries, rounding to face his mother. “Why not?”

“Don’t question me, Eddie.” Sonia says.

“But-“ Eddie can’t comprehend what his Mother is saying. “You made me stop talking to them a year ago. Why again?”

“I prevented you from seeing them last time because of what happened to Georgie.” Sonia says. Eddie’s breathe catches without him realising it. “It would of been bad for you. You know how delicate you are.”

“But that was ages ago.” Eddie whispers. “It won’t affect me now.”

“Eddie, I said no!” Sonia yells. “Do you really have to test me every single time!”

“I don’t have anyone else, Ma.” Eddie says softly.

“And you don’t need anyone else, Eddie.” Sonia says. “All you need is your Mother. I work every day to protect and care for you, and you aren’t even grateful.” She shuffles about for a few seconds. Eddie stays staring at her. Finally, she looks up. “Do you understand me?”

Eddie takes her all in. Her over baring figure. Her bitter eyes, the reproachful line that was her mouth. He could never overcome her.

“Yes Ma.” Eddie says. “I  
— — —  
understand.” Ben Handsome says, looking at his Mom in disappointment. “Extra hours for a whole week?”

“I’m sorry, Benny.” Arlene Hanscom says, hurriedly packing a large floral bag. “But the collage are running night classes and I need all the work I can get.”

Ben sighs. He hardly sees his Mom as it was. Does she really, really need to teach more classes at the Derry Collage? Aren’t they doing fine as they were?

“But-“ Ben starts, but Arlene shakes her head as she dumps a water bottle in her bag. “We need the money, Ben. We’re not exactly getting around on lamborghini’s right now.”

Ben looks around their kitchen. It’s big enough for the two of them, and the cupboards aren’t empty. But even Ben noticed the bills piling up at the door. They stacked and stacked and his Mom almost went crazy trying to keep up with them.

“Look, after this week we’ll go somewhere. Skating, to see a film...” Arlene trails off, looking at Ben with eyes that said ‘just wait up for me. We’ll get there soon’.

“Okay-“ Ben starts, but his Mom cuts him off with a swift hug and continues to pack.

Ben edges along the side of their table. “You teaching English Literature?”

“As always.” His Mom says. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and seemed to only now notice Ben’s hoodie. “Where are you off to?”

“To see Beverly.” Ben says. “And uh, Bill.”

“Denbrough?” His Mom’s hands freeze in mid air.

“Yeah.” Ben says. “He’s uh, back.”

“Oh honey, that’s great.” His Mom says, resuming her packing. “The seven of you were so close. I mean, Bev is such a lovely child, but the two of you must miss them.”

“Definitely.” Ben says. It has been just over a year, but without the Losers in his life, Ben feels like he’s slowly going crazy. Three years ago, he had absolutely no friends whatsoever, and he’d gotten along perfectly fine. But now he knows what he was missing, all he wants to do is re wind and savour every minute.

It was Bev that stopped him from going insane. It was her toothy smile and flowery perfume that had kept Ben grounded. They knew each other inside out, and cared for each other deeply. They were the sun and the moon, always there for each other. If anything happened to her, Ben would surely die.

“Well, be careful.” His Mother says, picking up her bag carefully. “And try not to mention Georgie to him. It must of been terrible.”

Oh trust me, Ben thinks, no way am I mentioning that.

“I won’t.” Ben chirps.

“And you’ll be careful.” Arlene asks.

Ben was about to joke and say he’d try when an all too familiar tingling starts in his hands. His lets out a small gasp, but as soon as it started, it left.

“Ben?” His Mom says. “You okay.”

“Fine.” Ben says. “Absolutely.” But his heart was racing. He hadn’t felt that since two years ago. Since March 21st when he’d made a glass shatter by accident.

“Okay.” Arlene says. “Well, I’ll see you.” She gives Ben a small kiss on his forehead.

“Yeah.” Ben says. “You be  
— — —  
careful.” Mike hanlon says, his hands sprawled out on the table. “Please.”

“No, Mikey.” Will hanlon says firmly. “I ain’t gonna let you drive the tractor.”

“But I have before.” Mike protestes.

“Yes, with me in the passenger side and on a large, empty field. And let me remind you, you weren’t that safe.” Will says, drumming the side of his cup. Mike sighs.

He loves working on the farm, being up at the start of the day to feed the animals and planting crops, but the best part would always be his fathers old tractor. The tractor that he is definitely old enough to drive.

“Besides, you won’t have the time.” Will says, looking up at Mike. “Me and your Mother have been talking and we think it’s time you went back to school.”

“What!” Mike practically screams. “School? But the farm-“

“Will be here when you get home.” His father says fairly. “Mike, you have your Exams in a few years, me and your Mom can’t teach you all of that.”

“But I’m doing fine.” Mike protests weakly.

“You are not doing fine.” His Father says. He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen counter, picking up a lined sheet of paper. “Mikey, you didn’t even answer half of these.”

“Not because I couldn’t.” Mike says. “Because my mind was elsewhere.”

“Exactly.” Will says. “You get distracted by the farm. Priorities stand, Mike, and the farm comes after your school work.”

“But who will help you when I’m gone?” Mike says.

“You sound like I’m shipping you off to a boarding school.” Will says. “You can help evenings and weekends. Besides, Harvest is a long time away.”

Mike pouts. He didn’t need to go to Derry high school, everything he needed was at home. Besides, what good were exams to him? They were a bunch of useless test papers that didn’t mean shit. And the farm is first priority. Of course it is, it was his parents jobs. And when your job wasn’t conning the tourists of Derry, you normally needed to work ten times as hard.

“You also need more friends, Mike.” His father says from the sink.

“I have-“

“The sheep, Mikey, are not your friends.” Will sits down at the table again. “Whatever happened to the days when you were with your six friends, hm? They were good for you.”

Mike gulps distinctively. A lot had happened. A lot that will probably haunt Mike for the rest of his life.

“We just grew apart once Bill left.” Mike says casually. “That’s all.”

“Well, Bill’s back now.” Will says.

“He’s what?” Mike says, stunned. Only going into town for business had a toll on what information he knew. Currently, he seems to be a year and a half behind on the Derry gossip.

“Why don’t you see him?” Will asks. “I mean, if you only grew apart because he left, couldn’t you become close again?”

Mike’s first reaction was No way, absolutely not. But after thinking it over, his Dad has a point. They had been friends, despite everything that had happened. And if Bill is back well, maybe it is time for a fresh start. Who knows, it could work this time.

“Maybe.” Mike says. He glances out their kitchen window at the farm. If he’s starting school soon, he needs to make the most of the time he has left. “I’ll be on the farm.”

“Okay.” Will says.

“I’ll  
— — —  
see you later.” Richie Tozier says into the mic, and flicks off one of the mixers buttons. Then, he looks expectedly up at Gwen Rose. “How did I do?”

“Mm,” Gwen says, sliding her finger up the wire connected to her headphones. “Okay.”

“Okay!?” Richie asks. “Just okay?”

“Boy,” Gwen eyes him. “I’ve been in this job for twenty years. You ain’t gonna get it right first try.”

“But-“ Richie moans.

“No buts. You gotta keep goin’.” Gwen says, pulling her headphones down and dropping them onto the table. “Listen kid, when you signed up for intern, I saw something in you. That’s the only reason I let you on air.”

“If you saw something in me,” Richie grumbles. “why don’t you think I’m good enough?”

Gwen tuts. “Rich, you have something, okay? You really do. But you’re just so distant. If you want to be any sort of disk jockey, you have to be open with your listeners.”

“I am open.” Richie protests, flicking through a box of vinyls.

“Oh, no you aren’t.” Gwen says. “But you can be. You just gotta work on it. And I’ll help whenever I can but, this is only an internship, Rich. Don’t expect to lack off the coffee rounds.”

Richie grins. Working in the radio station is ready a dream come true, even if he was only running around to do earns. And Gwen is nice with him. To start with, she treats him like an adult and not a kid. She also tries to give him advice without intimidating him. So if he has to wait, he’d wait.

“I’ll work hard.” Richie promises, pulling vinyls out and making a stack. “I’ll keep and keep going.”

Gwen sighs, something she hardly does, and looks long and hard at Richie. Then, she says: “What about your friends?”

“What about them?” Richie asks.

“Rich, you can’t cut your entire life up to work on something. It’s good to have a goal but just a goal? Baby, it’s not worth it.”

“It’s not just a goal.” Richie says. “I get good grades in school, I-“

“Grades are one thing.” Gwen says. “I’m talking about friends, Rich. F-r-i-e-n-d-s.”

“I have them too.” Richie says, blushing slightly. And he did. He’s friendly with the guy he sits next to in Chemistry, and he smokes with the boys round the back of the school. So what if he isn’t so close to people? Look what happened last time.

“You know, Bill Denbrough’s back in town.” Gwen says, turning to re adjust something. “Y’all were close.”

“How would you know?” Richie asks. At hearing Bill’s name, he’d almost dropped a vinyl.

“After what happened to Georgie, Bill was all on the front of the newspapers. There were photos with you. You and, what, four, five other kids? I can’t believe a guy like you was friendless his whole life.”

“Gee, thanks.” Richie says. He thumbs through the stack he’d made, not talking. He does miss them, occasionally. They had been close, like Gwen had said. But after everything that happened... it’s a lot.

Yet, Gwen has a point. Bill is back now. Maybe the Losers would rejoin too.

“Well, I have to go on air soon.” Gwen says, eyeing Richie carefully. "I expected a latte.”

Richie grind and jumps up. “One coming right  
— — —  
awayyyy!” Bill cries, half standing as Silver zooms across the quarry. It had been ages since he’d last ridden his old bike, but he’d found it in one their moving boxes in the garage and, apart from being a bit rusty, it’s working fine.

He pulls up by a large, grey rock and looks around. Bev had said to meet here and, luckily, Bill still remembers the route.

He looks around the pine trees and cliff, scanning for red hair. He’s a bit nervous, but mostly for other reasons. When was the last time they’d all used their powers? Bill hasn’t since June last year. But maybe they hadn’t taken it as such a curse as Bill had.

He remembers how well they’d all handled it. How scared and confused they’d been. But also brave. Not one of them stepped down. It was like they all knew it had to be them, through and through.

Bill holds up his hand, tracing his thin purple scar with his finger.

“Bill!” A voice cries, and Bill drops his arm, looking to see Bev and Ben running towards him.

Ben looks pretty much the same, maybe slightly thinner. He still had the bulky frame but he seems slimmer somehow. He has his chestnut hair and wide grin, and Bill feels something wash over him as the two of them stop infront of him.

“Hey!” Bev says, cheeks flushed.

“Man, this is great.” Ben says. “Why didn’t you say you were coming back!”

“It was a very quick decision.” Bill says, not wanting to talk about the past. “How are you?”

“Your stutter is gone.” Ben says. “God, I missed you.”

“Yeah, I did too.” Bill says. “All of you.”

The sit down on a cluster of rocks and throw stones into the lake, trying to get them the furthest. They talk about anything that comes to mind, from the new ice cream place to the Aladdin. Bill hasn’t laughed so much since he left Derry, and he forgot how easy it was to forget everything that was wrong.

They skim stones for about half an hour before Beverly coughs and it became apparent she wants to talk about something.

Bill shifts to face her and Ben leans into her slightly. Bev fiddles with her bracelet.

“Do you think... we should try to become a Club again?” She asks meekly after a pause.

“What, the three of us?” Ben says.

“No.” Bev says. “The seven of us. Be the Losers again.”

Bill takes in a sharp breath, expecting this question after a while. He did and he didn’t. He did because he misses them, how Eddie use to have a puff of his good-for-nothing aspirator to how Mike would talk about his animals like they were people. But what had happened was just too terrible to talk about. Could they really go through that again?

“We doesn’t have to be like before.” Beverly says quickly. “We can just be normal this time.”

“Normal.” Ben says, almost laughing. “Bev, we’re the most un normal people in this town.”

Bev bites her lip. “Maybe.” She says after a while. “But it might go well. I mean, I haven’t used my power in ages. The others probably haven’t either. Hell, they could of gone by now.”

“Maybe...” Bill says. It could work, couldn’t it? They don’t have to hide away from each other forever because of one thing that had happened to them. Maybe it will be like before. Before March 22nd, when they were as plain as paper.

And two hours later, after Ben and Beverly have headed home and Bill is gripping Silvers handle bars as he whizzes past the Barrens, he can’t help but hope.

Maybe they have a chance.


	3. We had ourselves some chucks, didn’t we?

“How can you run away when they’re in your head?”  
— — —  
Mike Hanlon pushed his bike down on the Tozier’s front lawn, along with five other bikes.

It was a warm day in March, a day after Bill Denbrough had made six calls and seven people had met in the Barrens at half one in the morning.

Mike hadn’t stopped thinking about it all. Laying in bed once he got home, eating cereal in his parents kitchen, tending to the chickens briefly that morning. Could it be possible that the seven of them possessed something out of the ordinary. Something that only they had? Surely not. Mike had only read things like that in comics. But last night kept flashing in his mind. Ben, Richie and Eddie telling their stories, Bill saying how they had powers. Stan yelling and ice shooting out of his hands. His pale face as he came around the circle, cutting their hands with a shard of ice he’d made.

Mike lifted his hand to his face. The cut was long and a deep red. His parents hadn’t seen it yet, but they would soon. He was already thinking up excuses; fell into nettles, cut it on plastic. Of course, he could always tell them the truth. Explain how he’d biked to the barrens after midnight to discuss the fact him and all his friends had super powers and Stanely Uris had cut their hands with ice so they could all make a blood oath. Likely chance.

Mike sighed and headed down the porch, past the door and to the garage. Once we was there, he knocked quickly on the rusted mental, listening carefully. The voices inside quietened, and then there was the sound of light footsteps. The garage door creeped up, revealing the face of Richie Tozier. His glasses reflected the sun light and when he saw Mike his face broke out into a toothy smile.

“Mike, finally!”

Mike ducked under the door and entered the Tozier’s dimly lit garage. It was pretty big, with counters scattered with tools and Richie’s bike was stood in the corner. Standing around was Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom and of course Bill Denbrough.

“Hey Mike.” Eddie said, sitting on one of the counters. “Bev and Stan are getting drinks.”

“You sure your folks won’t come back?” Mike asked Richie.

“Certain.” Richie said. “They’re out to see a movie then having Dinner. I’d be surprised if they’re back before six.”

Mike nodded and shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground.

“Is Mike here?” A voice called and then Stan Uris walked into the room, several pieces of cardboard under his arm.

Mike grinned. “We making a fort?”

“No, we’re making stands to test our powers.” Stan said, flashing Mike a smile.

“Ah, the usual.” Mike replied.

“Rich, I can’t find your fucking fridge-“

The door opened again and Beverly Marsh came in, her red hair in a ponytail. Her expression softened when she saw Mike. “Mike, I didn’t hear you!”

“I figured.” Mike grinned.

Beverly smiled at him for a few more seconds before turning to Richie. “You house is a maze and I don’t like it.”

“It’s down the corridor, then to the right.” Eddie said, jumping off the counter. “I’ll get them.”

“Good old Eds.” Richie said, pressing his hand to his heart. “He knows the layout of my house.”

“Beep beep.” Eddie said as Bev smacked him.

Five minutes later, with six classes of ice tea and one of lemonade (Ben insisted Lemonade was the drink of the Gods), the seven Losers were standing in a semi circle around three stuck up sheets of cardboard.

“So... we just aim?” Bev asked.

“Maybe.” Eddie said uncertainty.

“Well, let’s put this into perspective.” Ben said, sitting on the counter. “Me, Stan, Eddie and Richie have a basic idea of what our uh, powers are. Bill, Bev and Mike, you don’t.”

“So w-w-we huh-have to f-f-fine o-out.” Bill said thoughtfully.

“But how.” Mike said. Knowing they had powers only did so good, but if they didn’t know what it was, they could really do anything. The whole thing seemed absolutely ridiculous in the first place, and for Mike to have zero clue of what he possessed made it even harder. How did Bill know they all even had powers? Maybe it was only the four of them.

But that didn’t explain the weird things all the seven of them had experienced. And last night in the circle...

No, Bill was right. They did have powers, they just had to figure them out. Which was harder than it sounded. Mike didn’t have the faintest clue of what he could do. Did he just... wait? And see what happened? Or did he try and make something happen?

“Ru-ru-right.” Bill said, walking to the other side of the room. “S-s-split into w-who kn-kn-knows their p-p-po-power a-and does-doesnt.”

Stan crossed over to where Ben, Richie and Eddie were and Bill stood next to Mike and Bev. They all looked uncertainly around the garage for a moment before Bev cleated her throat. The boys looked at her and she spoke:

“Its good and all knowing we have powers but without knowing what they are it’s a bit... tricky.”

“Try this.” Stan stepped forward and thrusted his arm out towards the cardboard. Something that resembled light shot from his hand and seemed to build up on the boards. Within seconds, a block of white-blue ice was glimmering there, frozen over the cardboard. Mike thought it looked less menacing than the ice Stan had made last night looked.

“Woah.” Bev said, looking in awe.

“That was so fucking cool.” Richie said breathlessly.

Stan shrugged but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

Mike was suddenly filled with the urge to run up to Stan and hug him. Because God knew how scared Stan had been last night, how disbelieving. Yet he still stuck by them. Them and this crazy, crazy idea that having powers maybe wasn’t so bad. And Mike wanted to hug Stan and assure him that not everything unknown is scary. It can be exciting, too.

But maybe Stan had already figured that out. He didn’t look scared now. In fact, Mike thought he looked sort of powerful. His right foot was slightly in front of the other and his head was high, with his little half smile on his face. He looked like he was totally in control of what he had. Maybe this really would be okay.

“Right.” Eddie said, slipping off the counter. “So, my go?”

Stan moved back to where Richie and Ben were and Eddie took his place. He cleared his throat, then dropped his hands to the side.

“How the fuck am I meant to float again?”

“Ju-ju-jump.” Bill suggested.

“Or you could do like a superhero flying thing-“ Richie said from the counter.

“I can’t fly!” Eddie spun on him.

“Okay, okay.” Richie raised his hands in a surrender pose, grinning widely.

Eddie signed and turned back to face the cardboard. He shuffled slightly, muttering something under his breath, then closed his eyes.

“This is so fucking pointless I can’t even.”

“What were you doing last time?” Mike said.

“Running up the stairs.” Eddie said, eyeing Mike.

“So...” Mike said, trying to make some logic out of a completely logicless situation. “Try running again. And then last minute... jump?”

Mike thought it was a wild guess in the park, but Ben clapped very loudly.

“That’s it!” He said. “If we repeat what happened previously then-“

“Th-th-then w-we can f-f-fi-find out w-w-what our p-pow-powers are.” Bill said, looking at Ben with certainty.

Eddie gave them a quick glance, seemed to consider his options, realised there weren’t many, and retreated to the back of the Tozier’s garage. He pressed his back against it, took a breath, and ran. He was swift, faster than you’d probably guess. The room was big for a garage but Eddie ran the length of it in a matter of seconds. He skidded to a stop and looked around.

“I’m not an expert but I don’t think that’s flying.” Richie said.

“Floating.” Eddie grimaced. He straightened his back and gave an over exaggerated sigh.

That’s when he was blown off the floor for a good few seconds. His hair was blown back slightly and Mike could see the look of shock on his face before falling back down again.

“See!” Richie shouted. “You can fly!”

“I didn’t-“ Eddie said, but he shook his head before he finished. Mike could tell why. If he’d just sighed and been propelled into the air, he’d probably be too surprised to talk either.

“You breathed out...” Ben said slowly. “and hovered in the air. And the other day, you levitated because you were running up the stairs fast.”

“Mm.” Eddie said breathlessly, his wide eyes focused on Ben.

“Eddie, take a deep breath and hold it.” Ben said.

“What?” Eddie asked. “Why-“

“Just try it.” Ben said sitting with his back straight, his eyes creased slightly in concentration.

Eddie looked a Ben for a moment longer, swallowing. He took a sweeping glance at the six of them then took a deep breath and held it. His cheeks were puffed out slightly.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, very gradually, his feet started to lift off the ground. He raised a little higher, so he was levitating a few feet off the ground.

“That’s it.” Ben said numbly.

Eddie let go of his breath and fell lightly to the ground. “What is?”

“Your lungs.” Ben said. “They must inflate or something. When you hold your breath, they hold it like...like...”

“A balloon?” Stan suggested.

“Yeah!” Ben snapped his fingers. “A balloon. And when you were running up the stairs, your lungs must of carried you or something.”

“That sounds too scientific.” Mike said.

“It’s not.” Stan assured him, leaning against the counter. “Lungs can only hold a certain amount of air anyway, and for it to be enough to physically lift your body weight off the ground is impossible. Either Eddie is extremely underweight or his lungs aren’t like ours.”

“His p-p-po-power is a-air.” Bill said.

“That’s so cool.” Bev said, eyes twinkling.

“Maybe...” Eddie said. He walked back to the counter, pulling himself up next to Richie.

“Who n-now?” Bill asked.

“Me.” Ben said. “I want to see how much I can actually control.”

He hopped off the counter and walked to the center of the garage, his arms swinging. He raised his hand to the cardboard jerked it to the side. The cardboard stayed completely still.

Stan coughed. “I guess that was meant to work-“

“Let me figure this out.” Ben said. He threw his hand out again. Nothing.

“Try thinking of something powerful.” Bev said.

“Powerful?” Ben asked, turning around to meet her green eyes.

“A strong memory.” She said clearly, not breaking eye contact. “Something you can feel in your veins.”

They looked at each for a moment more before Ben broke the eye contact, turning around. He raised his arm and focused solely on the cardboard. Then, quick and smoothly, he twisted his hand. The cardboard went flying to the other side of the room, missing Stan by a few center meters and he ducked.

“There.” Ben said after a few seconds of staring at it. “That easy. Yeah. That easy.”

He walked shakily back to the counter and all but fell on it. No one said anything for a few seconds.

“Right.” Richie said finally, breaking the silence. “My go.”

He jumped off the counter and walked to the center of the room like he was going down a red carpet. He reached the center, smiled around at everyone, then sucked in his breath. “What the fuck am I meant to do?”

“Well...” Stan said. “if you made water from your tap move by moving your hand you could try, I don’t know, moving your hand?”

Richie pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced around at the counter. Eddie picked his glass of iced tea up and Richie jogged over, taking it carefully then placing it on top of the cardboard.

“That’s not water.” Ben pointed out.

“We noticed.” Stan said.

“Well, will it still work?” Ben asked.

“Let’s find out.” Richie said quietly. He raised his arm in a similar manner to what Ben had done a few moments prior and waited. The iced tea stayed very still. Richie slowly closed his hand into a fist, Mike watching carefully between the tea and Richie himself. Then, very quickly, the surface of the tea rippled.

“I saw that!” Ben cried. “Who else saw that?”

“I did!” Bev said, her cheeks flushed.

“That was not at all underwhelming.” Stan muttered, but Richie was too excited to hear him.

“Did you see that!” He cried. “I made that happen! I made that move-“

“Ripple.”

“and it was all me, all my power, all-“ Richie jutted him arm out and suddenly a loud creaking sound broke out.

The hose tap in the corner was shooting water out rapidly, splashing Stan, Ben and Eddie. Richie let out a startled “Ah!” and Mike and Bill ran towards the tap, hands in front of their faces.

Bill turned it off and shook his hands, droplets flying everywhere. Stan was drenched, with Ben and Eddie being pretty soaked themselves.

“I guess I can do that too.” Richie said, a apologetic grin on his face.

Stan didn’t look that amused, but he was smiling slightly. Richie retreated to the counter, sitting down next to Eddie, who was shaking his wet hair furiously. Mike and Bill crossed to the other side of the garage, looking at each other warily.

Beverly took a few steps forward, tying her long red hair into a ponytail. “I’ll go.”

She stepped into the corner and looked up at Ben. Ben cleared his throat.

“Try to do what I did.” Ben said. “Think of something strong, something powerful, and feel your heart beating in your chest.”

Beverly nodded slowly and turned to face the cardboard. She started to mutter something under her breath, eyes completely zoned in on the cardboard.

“Go on Bev.” Stan whispered.

“You’ve g-g-got th-this.” Bill said quietly.

“We believe in you.” Mike said under his breath.

Beverly showed no sign she had heard them. Her back was completely still, her arms raising very slowly. Mike heard some of her muttering very distantly;

“I hate him I hate him I hate him-“

Nothing happened for a few minutes, but Bev seemed to be radiating a sort of power and Mike felt sure he’d get shocked if he attempted to touch her.

“I hate him I hate him I hate-“

Her voice was growling louder, and Mike shared an uncertain look with Eddie. They both knew who she was talking about. Ben seemed ready to reach out and comfort her but something about Beverly’s position.

Mike raised his hands slightly, in case something happened.

“I hate him I HATE HIM I-“

“Bev.” Stan said weakly.

“I HATE HIM!” Her voice was power and her eyes were alight with something more than passion. And that’s when it happened.

Her hands lit on fire.

Her hands were quite literally on fire. After that day, Bev learnt to control it so she held the fire instead, but that day being the first time it had happened, it was completely unexpected.

Mike jumped back in shock, and he wasn’t the only one. The other boys were also frozen in surprise, Eddie holding his hand over his heart.

Beverly blinked at her hand. The flames continued to burn. She exhaled and slowly, the fire died away. “Guess I’ve found my power.”

She looked up at them, her eyes bright. Richie let out a low whistle. “Such a natural, Bev.”

Bev shrugged and walked back over to the counter. Mike had no idea to how she was so calm, but maybe that was Bev for you.

Bill looked at Mike. “M-m-mi-mike, y-y-you w-want to g-g-go?”

Mike laughed weakly. “You first, Big Bill.”

Bill nodded and walked to the center of the room. Ben coughed. “Not to interrupt what I’m sure will be a life changing two minutes but, I think I can speed it up.”

“W-w-what?” Bill said.

“Well,” Ben sat up straighter. “Stan’s hands felt cold and he made ice, Bev’s hands felt hot and she made fire, Eddie’s lungs were acting up and he started to float, Richie couldn’t drink anything and he controlled water, and my head was hurting and now I can move objects.”

“Y-y-yes?”

“Well, what I’m saying is that everything we experienced is connected to our power in some way. So maybe, whatever thing has been happening to you-“

Bill raised his eyebrows as he understood what Ben was saying and nodded. “My l-l-leg’s hu-have been k-k-ki-killing me.” He said to all of them. “I c-c-could barely m-m-move t-them the o-o-other d-day. So m-my power h-has s-s-something t-to do with m-my l-le-legs?”

“That sounds like something Eddie’s Mom would say-“ Richie said, before getting a hit by Eddie on his shoulder.

“Yes.” Ben said, ignoring Richie’s comment.

Bill jumped up, kicking his leg out and almost falling over as he landed. Mike bit back a laugh. “The power to be clumsy.” He said.

“G-g-give me a c-c-chance.”

Bill flexed his legs out slowly, staring at them in concentration. Then, he straightened them out and jumped. Nothing was different.

“M-m-man come ON!” Bill said in frustration.

“Try stretching them out more?” Beverly suggested from her position on the counter top.

“Or maybe channel some sort of energy?” Mike said. “Like what Bev and Ben said, except without the yelling and-“

But Bill’s head shot up suddenly, his eyes wide. “Y-y-your parents.” He said.

“What?” Richie asked.

“They’re a-about to drive up h-here.”

Richie’s eyes widened. “How do you-“

“R-run!” Bill said. Bev and Eddie jumped off the counter together, Ben stumbled off, Stan headed uncertainly towards the door and Richie started to clear away the drinks. Mike stood still, uncertain on what was going on. He began to head towards the door when Bill shot past him. Literally shot past him. His body was just a blur of skin and clothes as he rocked out the door at literally lighting speed.

Mike stopped dead in his tracks, about to question it when Stan grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the door along with the other four. They all fell out the other side, looking around frantically. Bill was standing at the far end of the kitchen, looking surprised at himself being there, like he’d teleported.

“What just-“ Eddie started, but Richie pushed past him and sprinted to the door without a word. Just then, the sound of tires on gravel rang out.

“Richie’s bedroom.” Bev said. The five ran down to the end of the kitchen, sweeping up a very confused Bill and racing up the stairs. Stan pushed open Richie’s bedroom door and they all scrabbled in, tripping over the mess of clothes on the floor, Stan, Eddie and Ben still dripping water onto the floor.

Mike headed straight for Richie’s window and looked out over their porch. The Tozier’s baby blue car was pulled up in the porch, and Maggie Tozier was getting out.

“So you can see the future?” Ben asked, breaking the silence.

Bill shook his head. “N-no.” He said. “It w-was l-like I left the r-r-room. I s-saw down the r-r-road, like I was n-next to R-r-r-richie’s parents c-car.”

“And you also ran way faster than what’s humanly possible.” Mike said, turning away from the window. “Yanno, in case you didn’t noticed.”

“I n-n-noticed.” Bill said. Mike heard the door downstairs open and the Tozier’s voices floated up.

“Mum, Dad, you’re early! Uh... why?”

“I forgot my purse.” Mrs Tozier’s voice said. “It has our tickets in them.”

“There’s bikes on the lawn, Son” Wentworth’s voice said. “Who’s round.”

“Oh, just my buds.” Richie said casually. “Eddie, Stan, that lot.”

“That lot.” Bev mimicked from Richie’s desk. “Rude.”

“Say hello to them for me.” Maggie’s voice said from somewhere else in the house. “We’ll be back soon.”

Something else was said and then the sound of fast steps up the stairs. The bedroom door banged open and Richie came in, looking panicked and out of breath. He slumped onto his bed, looking around.

“Bill man, if your power is to summon my parents-“

“N-n-nope.” Bill said without looking at him. “N-not that.”

“Then what?” Richie asked.

“Well,” Ben said, leaning forward slightly. “Bill managed to see serval feet in front of him AND he was running at lightning speed.”

“No fair, Bill gets double.” Bev said.

“Hold on.” Richie said. “So you could run, say, to california in like a minute?”

“D-d-dunno.” Bill said, looking up at Richie. “W-wanna f-f-find out?”

“Yes!” Richie said.

“No!” Eddie groaned. “No, please no, I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“And Mike still hasn’t found his power.” Stan said from the side of the bedroom.

Mike looked up. This was turning into something very weird, and Mike had come here expecting that. Them trying to find their powers without even really knowing what it meant was reckless and stupid and if anyone saw, could probably get them killed. But they’d made a promise. And they were all here now. If this destroyed Mike, then it would. But he wouldn’t be alone.

“Okay.” Mike stammered. “Should we go back to the garage?”

“Just stay here.” Richie said, looking all too exhausted at once.

Mike nodded and licked his lips. What was he supposed to do, exactly? Wave his arms about and say abracadabra? Ben said that the weird stuff they had been experiencing was down to their powers, so what did that mean for him? Blurry dots infront of his eyes didn’t give him much room to practice. Laser eyes? That would be cool.

“Okay.” Ben said, taking lead again. “Try to focus on your breathing.”

“This turned from power practice to yoga real fast.” Richie joked half heartedly.

Mike tried to slow his breathing sound, listening to himself carefully. He closed his eyes and hoped he didn’t look too weird, then slowed his breathing down completely.

He tried to picture the room without opening his eyes; Richie’s blue wall, the old wooden desk, the array of clothes on the floor. Someone whispered but Mike kept his eyes closed.

Then, his picture of the room started to ripple. Mike opened his eyes in surprise, but the room was still rippling. He looked around just as his six friends faded away into nothing.

“Guys?” Mike croaked out. No one said anything. And then the walls changed colour. The blue fell off into a dark grey; the wooden desk grew into an old wardrobe, the clothes onto the floor seemed to be absorbed by the carpet. Mike spun around, his heart picking up speed. “Guys!”

And then something fell. It hit the now white floor with a clatter. Mike gave a small wimpier and walked over to the object on the floor. It was a calendar, all pencil drawings of flowers and trees. The sides had a fading look to it, as though it hadn’t aged well. Mike bent down and looked at the year.

1927

“No!” He gasped, standing quickly. The ripple motion struck again, but quicker now, more violent. He could feel it through him, hear it in his eyes. And then... it left.

“Mike?” A very quiet, very scared voice said.

Mike blinked. The room was a blue mess again, with clothes on the floor and comics everywhere. And his six friends were all there, looking at him in disbelief. Expect, Mike wasn’t standing in the center of the room anymore. He was standing near the corner, by the window looking over the front porch. His heart, he could feel, was still racing.

“I don’t-“ He started, but Eddie interrupted him.

“You were there,” He pointed at the center of the room weakly, “and now you’re here.” He pointed to Mike.

“T-t-tel-teleporting.” Bill said slowly.

“I saw something.” Mike said. “This room, it like, changed. It became different and there was a calendar and the date was from fucking... from 1927. That’s like, what, ninety years ago?”

Silence greeted Mike’s words. He could feel his pulse dropping very slowly.

“Maybe,” Stan said finally. “you traveled through time? So, you entered a completely different year, and you walked to where you are now, and when you can back to the present you just... resumed.”

“I can go back in time?” Mike said weakly.

“And t-t-teleport.” Bill said.

“Oh.” Mike said. He didn’t know what else to say. There wasn’t anything he could say, because this just didn’t happen. It didn’t happen outside books and tv shows and it didn’t happen to a boy who worked on his Father’s farm and hung out with six people who were the most hated people in his town.

But it had. For some reason, they had been chosen to do this. Maybe there was a reason, a bigger reason than Mike would ever know. And maybe the only thing he could do was accept it and try his best.

And so, in Richie Tozier’s messy bedroom, in the afternoon of March the 22nd, Mike Hanlon chose to go along with whatever madness was happening.

And he regretted it later.  
— — —  
Almost two years after Beverly Marsh had created fire in her own hands, she’s wiping down a table in the Pacific Buffet. It’s before opening hours, and her Wednesday shift includs opening the place for breakfast before school. She has a good forty-five minuets before she has to be at her first class, and today Ben and Bill are with her.

They’re sitting at a table near the back, chairs pulled out so they can talk to Bev. Bill’s backpack is open on the table, and he’s sorting through his books as Ben talks to them both, hands gesturing occasionally.

And it’s nice. Going from six friends to one in the space of a week, especially after what they’d experienced that night, was really tough. Without Ben and her aunt, Bev felt sure she would of crumbled. But now Bill is back, and although she knows she shouldn’t get her hopes up, she can’t help the happy fluttering feeling in her stomach. This is a whole new chance at what they once had. Yes they are missing some but maybe the three of them can be something. Not a club but just a group. A group of friends who can hang out in their spear time. No powers, no terrible mistakes. Just them.

Maybe that could work.

“You know, you could always give us a free breakfast.” Ben says.

“Yeah, a two in one.” Bill laughs, looking up from his bag.

“Me getting fired and you getting fed.” Bev jokes, finishing the final table and dropping the cloth into her apron pocket.

“How long have you been working here anyway?” Bill asks as Bev starts to count through the spoons in the grey tub.

“A few months.” Bev says. “Something to do, yanno. And it’s good pay, too.”

“Fun?” Bill asks.

“Most the time.” Bev says. “When you don’t get fussy parents wanting to complain about what is and what isn’t available.” She cracks a smile in his direction and he laughs.

She tallies off the number of spoons mentally and starts on forks. “What classes do you have today?”

Bill sighs heavily. “Double math, pe, more shit.”

Ben tuts. “Not even back a week and Derry’s trying to send you back.” Bill laughs but it sounds forced.

Bev almost loses count of her forks. Derry. That’s where it all started and where it all ended. She remembers Bill’s sad, sad face in the back of his parents car as they drove away, Georgie’s seat empty. She honestly thought she’d never see him again. She’s only used her power once after that, the next day, and then stopped completely. She half wants to try now, to see if fire springs from her hands in glowing orange flames, like it use to. But another part of her knows she couldn’t. Not after what happened on the 20th of June.

The scar on the palm of her hand burns slightly, and she jumps. It’s the cut Stan Uris had made on the 22nd of March. It has never really faded, staying a thin, white line on her hand. But that burning feeling... that had left. For a year and a bit. And she only felt it when she made fire.

“Bev?”

“Huh?” Bev says, turning to see Ben looking at her.

“I asked if you had any classes with Bill.” Ben says lightly.

“Oh.” Bev says. “Uh, no. Not today.”

It’s just because Bill’s back. It’s bringing back memories, and that’s making her remember her power. Nothing more, nothing less. And it can’t be anything more or less. So she should just drop it. Breath out and relax.

She finishes counting the cutlery and heads over the tables and tables of food, most under silver lids to keep the heat in. She goes over to the cooked breakfast and double checks that everything is there. In ten minutes time, she’ll be done and they’ll be heading to school.

“I missed you guys.” Bill says quietly from his table. Bev spins around in surprise.

“You-“

“I missed you.” Bill repeats. “Sorry this is random but... Derry. It’s just such a not nice place to live. But you both made it so much better. Even after what happened, I still wished I’d stuck with you.”

“We missed you too.” Ben says honestly. “If we could, we would of visited.”

“I get it, honestly.” Bill says. “I probably wouldn’t of wanted to you to. England was like a whole new chance. A whole new Bill. And I had no friends but at least I could hide everything easier.”

Beverly turns back around, not sure what to say. “I’m glad your back.” She says after checking the mushrooms.

“I am too.”

She smiles. Everything’s going to be fine. Any worries she has are pointless. Bill’s back and her and Ben will hang around again. And it will be fine.

She lifts the metal lid over the hash browns and takes a double take. Someone has stuck a piece of paper to the inside of the lid. The steam clears quick and she leans in, thinking it’s a Sorry, We’ve Ran Out! sign that has been misplaced.

She squints as the last smoke disappears and gasps.

Getting the old gang back together, Bevvie? Better hope your powers are still up to shape; you’ll need them.  
-Mr. E

She slams the lid down in record breaking speed, breathing heavily. This can’t be happening.

“Bev?”

Ben has half risen from his seat, and him and Bill are looking at her in concern.

“I thought I saw a bug.” She manages to say through the haze. “But it wasn’t.”

“Oh.” Ben says, not looking entirely convinced. Bev turns back to the hash browns and tries to control her breathing.

Someone knows who they are and what they can do. Someone knows the thing that can end their lives in an instant, ensure they get locked up for the rest of their lives.

And that person has been in that exact buffet moments before herself.  
— — —  
Eddie Kaspbrak turns the key to his bike lock, the mental turning smoothly. After his Mom stopped driving, it was either cycling or getting the bus to school. And no way is Eddie going to get the bus.

He slips the key into his pocket and shrugged his rucksack further up his back, dreading the school day. To start, it’s Monday, which always made school ten times more hellish, and he had Physics after Lunch.

Oh and Bill Denbrough is back.

Bill Denbrough. Eddie hasn’t let himself think of that name in a year, yet he’s back in Derry. In the exact school Eddie goes to, as well. Not like that could of been avoided, though. Derry only has one high school and unless Bill was going to be homeschooled, Derry High is the only choice.

Eddie makes his way past the soccer pitch, heading to the front door. He’s happy for Bill, of course. It must of been hard to break from Derry, his brother and the Losers all at once. Maybe coming back will put his mind at rest. And Eddie has already heard the rumours that Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom have started to hang out with him again. And Eddie hopes it’s true. Bill has been through a lot, and Bev and Ben are the sweetest people he’d ever met. It could be exactly what Bill needs.

And, although his Mom will positively kill him if he says anything, he kind of wants to see Bill too. He misses the Losers badly, like an ache not even his Mom’s medicine could cure. They’d done everything together; the quarry, the barrens, bike rides, movies at the Aladdin. And for it to end so quickly, so horribly. It was like a plaster had been ripped off a not fully healed wound, leaving it to bleed. Eddie is bleeding. For a year and a bit, he has been bleeding and bleeding and bleeding. And there has been no one to stop it. No one to plaster the cuts and tell Eddie everything that will be okay and remind Eddie that he isn’t alone. And the terrible terrible truth was that Eddie has come to believe was that he really is alone.

Bill had left and his Mom had forced him to the stop seeing the rest of the Losers. The pure lava in her eyes made him agree without much of a fight. All fight he had left had been drained out of him by then, anyway. But it isn’t just his lack of friends that makes him feel alone. No, he’s harbouring so many dark secrets that he feels like they are physically dragging him down. Things only he knows, things that could kill him and his old friends in an instant. And the terrible curse of his power.

Only he could do it. Float, fly as Richie has said. His lungs are the only lungs in the world that held as much air as his did. Ironic, Eddie Kaspbrak with the worst case of asthma having the most powerful lungs in the world. Perfectly, stupidly ironic. Just him. No one else who’d suffered like he had. No, him and him alone.

He hasn’t even done it in a while. Levitating had, once, been fun. He’d hold his breath and let himself float to the top of the trees in the Barrens and the shimmy down the trunk, or drift up to one of the Uris’s back gardens trees to receive Stan’s ball which would get stuck when he was practically softball. And it wasn’t just levitating. There were times when he could blow things away, like desk chairs and pictures off walls. And that one night on June the 20th, the last time he ever used his power.

He shakes his head, walking through the half full corridors. He can’t think of that night. That’s what they’d all sworn to before Bill left. To never mention it.

But despite all that, Eddie does want to see Bill. He hasn’t seen him yet, not around Derry. He’s half hoping to see a flash of familiar auburn hair near the lockers but nothing. Maybe it’s for the best. Bill probably doesn’t want to see him. Unless he has...

That’s what Bill always use to do, wasn’t it? He would always know when they were coming, able to see miles before him. And more than once he had saved them from a run in with Henry Bowers, shutting his eyes slightly and letting all expressions fall from his face. And his running...

Eddie reaches his locker and sighs. He’s getting way too carried away and besides, Bill probably hasn’t used his power since the night. He doubts any of them had.

He tries to clear his head as he opens his locker, slipping his rucksack off and unzipping it. He slots his books out of his locker and is almost done when a voice from behind him says: “Hey.”

Eddie spins around, almost dropping his Geography book. Even after the year and a bit, he’ll always remember that voice.

Sure enough, Richie Tozier is standing in front of him, leather jacket and coke bottle glasses.

“H-hi.” Eddie stammers, nudging his locker shut with his elbow.

“You okay?” Richie asks. His hair is a lot wilder than it was when him and Eddie had last talked, and his cheekbones are more prominent, but his deep blue eyes are still the same under his glasses and Eddie manages to not cry out in surprise.

“I’m good.” Eddie says slowly. “Uh, you?”

“Fine, fine.” Richie says, eyes wandering for a second. Eddie suddenly feels unexplainably self conscious. The last time him and Richie had talked was when Bill left Derry, and Eddie has definitely shot up by then. Yes, Richie is still taller, but Eddie has received the growth spurt he’d definitely wanted as a child. But does he look any more different than that?  
His cheeks aren’t as chubby, but to Richie maybe he just looks the same. The same childish, boring Eddie Kaspbrak that had sat on the log in the Barrens two years ago.

He mentally slaps himself. If there’s an award for overthinking, certainly he’ll get it. Yes he hasn’t spoken to Richie in over a year but this is Richie Trashmouth Tozier, not the Queen of England. He isn’t going to judge Eddie and besides, why should Eddie care if he does?

But that still doesn’t explain why Richie is talking to him.

“Not to sound rude,” Eddie says, meeting Richie’s eyes again. “but is there a reason you’re talking to me? I mean, I’m not complaining but it’s been a while.”

“Definitely has.” Richie half jokes, but the smile looks forced. “I uh, missed you. And now Bill’s back, I don’t, maybe it’s time to re connect or something.”

“You think re connecting is a good idea?” Eddie asks in shock.

“Yeah.” Richie says off handily, before noticing Eddie’s expression. “Oh, chill Eds, it’s not like anyone would know, it happened way long ago.”

“Under two years.” Eddie corrects him. “And do not call me Eds.”

Richie smiles again, and this time it looks real enough. “I definitely missed that, Eds. Oh man, we had ourselves some chucks, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eddie says, but laughs a little. He properly closes his locker and zips up his rucksack, talking as he does so. “What do you have now anyway?”

“Double Math.” Richie says. “My favourite.”

“You were always good at Math.” Eddie says, swinging his bag over his shoulders and beginning to walk. Richie walks too, throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it.” He says.

Eddie lets his arm rest there for a good three seconds before pulling it off. “Well have fun being smart.” He jokes.

Richie smiles but then his expression drops. He looks almost serious, which is an emotion Eddie has only seen on his old friend a few times before. “Come meet me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah.” Richie says and, no way, is he blushing? “You know the radio station? Well, I have a shift there. Meet me after school, okay? We can catch up or something?”

“So you do have a radio job.” Eddie says, who has only heard a few people saying stuff about it before. “Well, I’m proud. You deserve it.”

Richie smiles and the bell rings. “See you around, spaghetti.”

“Don’t call me that either!” Eddie calls as he walks the short distance to his Geography classroom.

He is the first person there, and he makes his way to his seat at the back row. He pulls his chair out and was about to sit down when he catches a flash of white. Someone has left a piece of paper on his chair.

Thinking it’s some litter, Eddie picks it up and unfolds it. He reads through it and gives out a started groan.

Hey Eds, see you’re catching up with an old , ahem, friend. Just be careful that Mommy doesn’t find you, or there’ll be trouble. But you know what I say? Friends before family. Always.  
-Mr E

Eddie looks around the classroom frantically but he is definitely the only one. Has someone seen him talking to Richie? It’s all too possible. But how do they know about what his Mom had said all that time ago? Eddie has certainly never told anyone; he had no one to tell.

He reads it through again, dread seeping in with every word.  
— — —  
Mike Hanlon, for not the first time that day, considers jumping out his kitchen window.

In truth it won’t do much; it’s the first floor so the worst he can probably do is sprain his ankle but at least he’d be able to run away from his house.

His Dad is currently sitting opposite him and on their table is a stack of papers which would confirm Mike’s transition to Derry High. Most of it’s complete bullshit about their policies that him and his Father had skimmed but just the thought of going back to school makes Mike want to throw up.

Ever since Bill had left Derry over a year ago, Mike had pulled out of school. His parents hadn’t given much of a fight, knowing how upset Mike was over everything that had happened. And the farm proved to be good therapy for Mike. It’s a relatively calm job, and whenever Mike was feeling stressed he’d always go over to the baby animals and pet them, talking to them in low voices. And for over a year, everything has been fine. He’s done what he thought was enough school work, he’s helped his parents out in the house and at the farm, and he hasn’ thought of the past much at all. But now it was like someone has trigged a ripple effect and Mike was being pulled into it quicker and quicker.

First, Bill returns to Derry. Then, Mike returns to the high school. All at the same time gives Mike an uncomfortable feeling. It’s almost like the universe somehow wants Mike and Bill to meet again. Why? Who fucking knows. But they’ve been through a lot, a lot more than most people, and Mike knows it was stupid to believe he could just bury his guilt and move on. Something like that is scarring. Deeply scarring. And besides, something Mike has learnt about the universe was that it isn’t one for being fair.

He flips the sheet over and almost cries when he sees it’s double sided. ‘Please state any medical problems or allergies your child has’. Mike clicks the pen a few times and begins to write.

Does time traveling and teleporting count as a medical issue?

Mike looks up at his Dad quickly, like his thoughts had been played out loud. That’s another thing about having a power; you can never feel too paranoid. It has been over a year since Mike has last used his power, but he still has the nagging thoughts that somehow, somebody knows who he is. And sometimes, when he’s laying awake at night, he’ll remember the rush of it all. The Losers crowding around him, yelling requests, and Mike shutting his eyes off from the world. Then, he’d focus. On a time, year, event. It always worked. The room would ripple away and he’d be transported somewhere completely different.

He could never stay long; it steadily got harder and harder to breath. But it gave him ample time to move around. And when he only wanted to teleport, he’d just picture the exact same space a few moments before.

It was scary, but it was exciting and new and it was something only he could do. And as stupid as it sounded, it did make him feel a bit special. Until the 20th of June, when he only felt unlucky to have what he had. But Mike tries to not think about the 20th of June.

“I have to do my evening rounds.” Will Hanlon says suddenly, making Mike jump out of his thoughts.

“I still don’t see why this is necessary.” Mike mumbles, scribbling down the word ‘Vegetarian’ in the food request part.

“It’s only two years, Mikey, then you’ll graduate.” His father says, standing up.

“Angelina will miss me in the day though.” Mike says.

“An-who?” His father asks.

“One of the cows.” Mike says. His Father half laughs and half sighs, leaving the kitchen.

Mike huffs and adds the finished sheet of paper to the steadily growing stack. He’ll have to go, there was no question about it. But he’s sure to hell not going to enjoy it.

Something sharp hits his neck suddenly, and Mike turns around to see something white drop onto the floor. He bends down and picks it up.

It’s a paper airplane.

Mike smiles slightly. His Father always use to make them with Mike as a child. Could this be a way of apologising? A way of saying, ‘Look, this sucks but I’m still here for you’? Mike can’t help but smile at that. Through everything that has happened, his Father has always been like a rock; keeping Mike completely grounded.

Mike turns it in his fingers, ready to throw it back at his Dad, when something catches his eye; A trail of letters from the nape of the airplane.

Thinking his Dad has left a note, Mike undoes the plane quickly. Sure enough, someone has written something.

Mikey! Make sure to take a class in hiding secrets, you must need some lessons in those. But don’t worry, you won’t be alone. There’ll be six other people in that class. And I think we both know who I’m talking about!  
-Mr E

Mike reads the note three time’s before it finally sinks in. He darts to the kitchen window and looks out at the farm. He can just see his father at the back, firing up the tractor.

Mike slumps back into his chair, his legs feeling all too weak suddenly. How can someone know about Mike going back to school? And can they know about the Losers too? And is it possible they were referring to everything that had happened over a year ago? Surely not. It has to be impossible, it has to be.

But as Mike reads through the note again, it became more and more apparent that someone did know something. Something terrible, something that Mike has tried for so long to forget. Something that can end his life in a flash.

The only question was, are they telling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this is so long i’m honestly trying to cut the chapters down

**Author's Note:**

> past tense? present tense? future tense? who knows


End file.
